life must go on
by soundwave145
Summary: a story about stitchpunks,machines and hu....umm...just read
1. Chapter 1

We had so much promise. So much potential but we squandered our gifts….

-9 rolled in his sleep- life must go on…-9 was in a surreal like dream soldiers running past him, the sounds of bullets ripping though skin echoed through his ears he then saw that oh too familiar red eye staring at him. It charged at him. Ahhh!-9 snapped up- 9! 7 seven rushed into the room, helmet down and spear armed to be trusted at any would be attacker. She looked around the room and then at 9. Sigh…you had that dream again didn't you. She took off her bird skull helmet and sat down next to him. Yeah I'm sorry, its just to think that every single person, men, woman… children are dead. I mean someone must have sur..-7 shook her head- 9...she sighed the gas killed everything the plants. The animals…the people all dead and if that didn't do it the machines did. 9 rubbed his head.. I guess your right. But…sigh never mind wait where 3 and 4?.umm… they stared at each other oh there fine 7 said how much trou..a huge smash echoed through the room. You were saying? 9 glared at her…he he sigh…they both got up and ran to the sound of the crash and to where they knew where 3 and 4 would be.

9 and 7 ran into a dust filled room a books shelf had fallen over, both where worried 4! 9! Are you ok? As they walked through the dust and piles of books come on guys. Girls… what are they? 7 asked 9 shrugged.

Then they herd the familiar sound of clicking and whirling that was 3 and 4 guys! 7 shouted at them they looked at 7 and 9 and smiled and ran toward them. 3 pointed to the wall while 4 projected a picture of a dog onto it. Your joking right-they shook their heads, grabbed there hands and ran into the back room piles of opened books and random metal objects laid across the floor.3 and 4 searched the room vigorously frowning, looking under books and moving junk out of the way. Umm maybe you were just 3 and 4 glared at 9 with there eyes flashing, ok then ill just shut up then. Haha wow 9 I've never seen them so angry you sure know how to push their buttons. Yeah right so found the 'dog' yet? 3 picked up a piece of rubble and threw it at the ground, they knew what they saw, and what they saw was a dog..-crack- all of the stitch punks looked around 7 put her helmet on while 3 and 4 took turns hiding behind was that…-just then the floor gave way Ahhh!! 9 and 7 yelled while 3 and 4s eyes were going haywire flashing and clicking, the had fallen into the basement the dark cold, damp basement but unknown to them they were not alone


	2. Chapter 2

**Uhh…9 opened his eyes, adjusting to the light..7?….hello? mmm.!! What? He said he looked down to see 7,3 and 4 wrapped up in thread, black thread he was also stuck on a web made of the same color thread. ..here we go he said silently to him self the sound of lights activating made him shiver as he **

**looked toward the sound 8 tiny red, evil eyes looks at him no! he said to him self not again a creature made from various scraps of metal lowered it self from the ceiling gears clicking as it came into contacted with the web 9 quickly rubbed his fingers on the web hoping that the edges of his copper hands might cut through -roar!! The creature sounded as it charged at 9-I know roar not every cool- at last 9 cut through the thread and swung lose and the beast got caught in the lose threads angered it cut its self lose. 9 grabbed 7s spear I need to borrow this!-she glared at him she hated it when people touched her stuff- he dodged the creatures lightning quickly attacks the giant spider -shots some short of chemical at 9 his eyes widened his visions blurred in colors and he fell to his knees -**

**some where over the rainbow music plays- the spider slowly crawled forward to 9 its fangs ready to pierce the skin of the helpless stitch punk. Seven wiggled enough to free her mouth, 9! The creature lunged the sound of metal hitting metal shook 9 out of it the creature had been hit by razor sharp scraps of metal- a creature emerged from the darkness, one eye glowing green the other focusing on the spider it was dog like and looked somewhat make shift and rusty-it growled. The spider turned away from 9 and leaped at the dog like creature. 9 double looked to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Did that beast just save me?..-he cut lose 7 and shortly 3 and looked in aw as the dog was thrown against the wall it looked like it was knocked out. The spider glared at them, creeping closer they were in a corner. 9 threw the spear at it to no avail. The creature roared the stitch punks braced for the worst, but something was weird they were still…they opened there eyes to see the dog beats had cut through the spider. The red lights went out and it threw the beat to the side. 9 still unsure grabbed a small knife and held it out, back ! He said the creature seemed to sniff there a small chime was herd and then flash!-the stitch punks eyes opened and closed rapidly the creature had taken a photo witch fell into a basket on its back, it bowed and ran out through and opening in the wall. The stitch punks were confused beyond believe…thoughts of what happened ran though their minds as they made there was to the camp site in the old library the silence was almost awkward until 7 said 9...what was that? I think it was a beast 7 9 said back…but 9she grabbed him a turned him so there eyes met. Then who made it.**

**I know there short but a lot of the story is still in my head please comment and tell me that I suck 6-6 **


	3. Chapter 3

9 looked at 7 trying to come up with an answer to no avail. Well? 9 said, I guess…we could go after it 9 said weakly. After it! 9 it's a beast it could kill.. But it didn't! you saw it 7 it stopped the spider, it save you and me 9 rubbed his head trying to take in the situation. Hmm..come on guys lets get going 3 and 4 followed closely to 9 and soon 7 followed. The sun was high in the dust filled sky as the stitch punks made their way through the ruins of the once life filled city.

7 was looking through a small telescope that 3 and 4 had made for her. See anything 7? Nothing 9 all I see is.. 7?are you ok? Did you find…. 9 went silent 3 and 4 climbed up the small pile of junk to see what had happened, in the distance the broken body of the fabrication machine lied. Unmoved from the spot it fell when 9 used the talisman to slay the beast. They all looked at each other and slowly they started to walk toward it the emotions in the stitch punks were a mixture of sorrow, joy and bitter sweet memories. How long has it been since that day. 9 sighed and remembered the time he first met 2, how could he forget after all he hit him in the head with such force it knocked him off his feet. He laughed, 3 and 4 cautiously scanned the remains, all that 7 could do is glare, her grab on her weapon becoming tighter. Well 9 said, I don't see anything…the record player! 9 shouted everyone looked , indeed it was the same, exact record player that they amused them self's with after. Well after they though they killed the fabrication machine. Hey…where's the record? 3 and 4 ran and scanned the device 3 shrugged at 4. 4 pointed at what appeared to be claw marks. 7 come look at this, 7 looked at the marks and felt them with her hand..hmm interesting. What is? 9 asked, well if this is the claw mark of the thing that "saved us" what use could it possibly have for it? Your right…9 said meanwhile

3 and 4 talked to each other eyes flashing and clicking (what do you think? 3 asked, I don't know what to think if the. Machine is dead…what if it made it before it died? I don't think so 3 said if it did there would have been more. Perhaps 4 said, perhaps not. What are you getting at? 3 asked. Well you know the term mans best friend right? I've seen it yes, 4 rolled her hand and… 3 thought hard trying to figure out what 4 meant. What was significant about the term mans best…..man. Man! Are you craz.) 9 and 7 looked puzzled at the two. What do you think there saying? 9 asked oh come on its easy there saying…I have no idea 9 sweet doped meanwhile well that's enough rest guy lets get going 3 and 4 looked at each other quickly and ran after 9 and 7. I don't know about you said 9,but my feet are killing me. Umm. 9, yeah 7? How can your feet hurt you have no nerves….oh yeah..9 said

They continued to walk….

END OF THIS CHAPTER

Well? I tried to make it readable…I'm sorry if you cant

Any suggestions, comments, flames just add to the review thingy now click out of this page and go do something else. O.o


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The old house was dark and slightly damp, but it seemed sturdy enough at lest for the stitch punks.

7..9 said are you sure you saw a light?

I'm sure…hey look at this! They all gathered and looked, claw prints from the creature they where chasing were placed in a uniform line. Hmm..-click..smash! What the hell was that? 7 said.

It came from there 9 pointed and ran the other soon followed. They where in what once was a kitchen. They all looked from around the door frame, there it was the creature was looking at its reflection…something that only 9 seemed to do a lot for some reason he cared a lot more about his looks that the others. But what would you expect from the most accomplished of them the scientist creations. 9 took the lead and instructed 7,3 and 4 to follow closely as they slowly creped closer to the creature.

7 was freaking out ever since most of the group died she was always a little afraid of any one getting hurt, hell one time 9s foot got damaged and wouldn't move, they fixed it but not before he had a mouth full from

The creature sniffed the air and looked around, 9 froze…. He felt something weird…something warm….you looked at his chest it was glowing light green, he quickly unzipped him self and felt around, and lone and behold….the talisman it was aglow in a familiar green light. The creature turned toward them and jumped to 9 and landed with a huge clunk. 9 was frozen with fear and uncertainty it seem pretty harmless the machine Whined . Wha…he examined the creatures face there were scratch marks from the spider and its eyes glowing green eyes were out and slightly cracked.

Guys…9 said. I think…I think its in pain. What!?! 7 said 9 its blinded now's our chance! She put on her mask and ran toward it spear in hand. NO! 9 grabbed her spear and forced her to the ground, wtf!!! She screamed. How dare! 9 looked into her eyes and she looked back, if she could cry she would, she picked up her spear and rejoined 3 and 4 who held her tightly.

9 examined the creature and noticed a group of wires pulled from some sockets. Hmm maybe after this, -he grabbed one of the wires and shoved it into place- we can figure out where your from-the wires were all put back into place with a final spark in an is instant the creatures eyes filled with green light, one was more damaged than the other sparking slightly. It looked at 9 and then the other stitch punks. It panted like a dog and then barked. It…it is a dog! 9 said with a slight smile. 3 and 4 rushed over to the creature and vigorously scanned it. 7 came up to it and poked it with the blunt point of her spear. The creature looked at her, sniffed and then licked (if it had a tongue). 9 laughed.

Later that night….

The stitch punks and the dog like creature had settled in for the night they found that this creature was extremely useful for them moving large objects, scouting and not to mention riding in the cage on its back they travel more than the could have in 3 days, they settled by the side of an old rusting car. Aka their camp for the night..

9 and 7 where sitting what used to be a base ball glove ,staring at the open flame of a fire 7 was holding on to her legs spacing out, while 9 was walking around making round, if they was one new beast there had to be more.. 7 herd 9. See anything? She said. Nope..nothing..9 looked at the creature. Sigh this doesn't make any since. What is this thing? Where'd it come from. 7 smiled , your smiling!9 said. What did you find?!

Oh nothing just ….this!-she held out a folded map. Wha…whe..whered you find that! He ran to her and looked over it. It was on the creature…look-she pointed to a structure that was circled in black ink. Its not too far from here..9 said…. End

Yeah I know not a very good chapter but…..I was already half way done before I figured out that it was boring…I'm working out the kinks in the next chapter so don't be a fag :D


	5. Chapter 5

In front of them was an old decaying building, yet it seemed to be repaired?

Well…said 7…what do you think? 9 looked at the map while 3 and 4 sat atop they new found dog-like creature twiddling the thumbs.

I have a strange feeling about this place 7, it seems…like the first room. Like a presences –smash- the sound of glass smashing alerted the dog-beast and it bolted through the door, its metal claws clanking against a metal floor- wait!!7 bolted after them….9 sighed. Why do I even try..-he picked up his staff and ran after them. Rubble covered most of the lower floor of the building. 9! 7!? He looked around quickly and saw the rest of his friends he quickly ran toward them the dog-creature- barked loudly and it echoed through the building. It seemed to be panting.

Mutt? The stitch punk's eyes widened. 9...what was that –she looked to him for an answer there was none.. –foots steps came closer and what ever it was seemed to be larger

7 give me your spear…-he grabbed and took it from her and walked to the edge of the where the wall opens to a hallway what ever it was it was about to enter. he gripped the spear..1…2…ahhhhhh!!!!

Cliff hanger..


End file.
